


九条贵利矢/瘾

by diamantes



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantes/pseuds/diamantes
Summary: 性瘾车车，注意避雷❗❗❗前半段路人同事×车车后面一点mob群p(其实就三个人)内容
Kudos: 17





	九条贵利矢/瘾

**Author's Note:**

> 性瘾车车，注意避雷❗❗❗
> 
> 前半段路人同事×车车  
> 后面一点mob群p(其实就三个人)内容

“九条医生，醒醒。”

九条贵利矢就在解剖台边睡着了，昨晚他自己弄得太晚，又太过，后面和前面都止不住的喷水，活像失禁。白天两起刑事案件又让他忙了一上午，透支的体力不允许他再工作下去。

所幸世界上也没那么多死人等他鉴定，对性上瘾的法医能够抽出点时间休息自己过劳的身体。

“九条医生！”

这下他终于醒了过来，他感到同事干燥温暖的手摸上他的额头。

现而今他更想享受偏低的温度，像是手术刀或是永梦的手之类的，能让他的理智回笼，平息身体里燃起来的火，让他不至于被自己的欲望烧成满脑子做爱的疯子。可贵利矢还是诚实的蹭了上去，顺着让他着迷的体温，伸出舌头舔那个人的指缝。他毫不怀疑，现在不论谁的阴茎露在外面，他都会骑上去的。

“不愧是九条医生，兴致已经来了吗？”

“……是啊，完全等不及了。”

同事摸上他的屁股，那里渗出来的水已经湿了一片裤子，黏糊糊的流了男人一手，从屁股颤抖的频率可以感受到按摩棒的档数大小，“贵利矢，已经好湿了。”

法医没在乎称呼的变化，现在他只听得出后半句是什么意思。这代表他心急的色情狂同事想要直接进来。

说实话他并不介意，因为之前并不是没这样做过，并且结束的会更晚，在他正好满足的时候被精液灌满，他很喜欢这样。

多余的前戏会让一般的男人早早射进去，而对方的不应期会让欲望难以平息的法医干呕。把人舔硬并不难做，难的是那段等待的时间，欲求不满的肠肉让他腿软，让他引以为傲的欺骗人的伪装消失得无影无踪，吐出舌头软着嗓子，恳求对方赶快硬起来，赶快插进去。

“贵利矢在今天解剖第二具尸体的时候其实就想要了吧。”

九条贵利矢实在不知道这个人在费什么话，他无时无刻不想人操他，使用他的后穴，在那里塞上一根真正的阴茎。

但今天做的确实有点过，在工作的时候他就被按摩棒插到腿酸，差点就在解剖台上高潮，幸好他还有身为医生的职业道德，一直撑到结束才在没人的解剖室去了一次，这才睡了过去。贵利矢不怕被人指责，这种事他一向看得开，该做的工作我当然也会做好，没法治愈的病症总没人能强迫我不去缓解，横竖我也有病，总不能为了死人委屈自己。

“好啦，来操我吧❤”

他勾上同事的脖颈，说起挑逗男人百试不厌的话。

脱下湿透的破洞牛仔裤，冷硬的布料带动穴里震动的东西，前列腺被很好的按摩一番，原本就被情欲折磨得不像话的法医呜咽起来，前面的阴茎虽然看起来射不出什么，但还是颤巍巍的勃起了。按摩棒拔出来时，贵利矢又去了一次，射出一点浅色的精液之后，健康的小麦色皮肤覆上一层红色。他整个人像被操熟了，可明明今天还没有一根真正的阴茎插入流水的穴道，他的大腿夹在男人腰侧颤抖到痉挛，同事好心肠的搂着他等待高潮过去，好承受下一波情欲。

“可以了，进来吧。”

粗大的阴茎毫不客气的插入，湿滑的肠肉十分好客，没带来任何阻力，反而越发往里吮吸入侵的肉棒，“呜啊❤……”贵利矢忍不住吐出舌头，抵上对方的肩膀，就是这样，被填满的感觉，他眯起眼睛，太舒服了。

同事解开他五彩斑斓的衬衫，露出肿胀的乳头，“贵利矢的这边也有好好照顾到呢。”

这是当然，贵利矢在心里不满的嘲讽，毕竟是自己的身体，我跟你们这群不知道操哪里爽的家伙可不一样。

同样身为医生的手摸上他的乳首，拇指和食指夹住肿胀的乳头慢慢揉搓，从胸口传来的酥麻感让贵利矢叫了起来，他挺起胸部，用柔软的胸部抵住对方的手。腰也开始不听使唤自己动了起来，阴茎在肠肉里抽插，溅出的汁水在两人结合处泛滥成灾，“啊❤……实在是……”实在是太爽了，他把后面几个字咽了回去。

就算淫荡也要淫荡的有底线，贵利矢在放荡的性生活中，唯一不想让人知道的就是他有多爽，尽管他知道都写在自己的脸上。

“从后面……从后面操我。”

男人心领神会，贵利矢马上又要高潮了，他把怀里的法医翻过去，一米七的男人此刻乖顺的像小家碧玉，任其动作，下身却饥渴的吞吃肉棒，臀部高高翘起，贴合干着自己的阴茎，好像一刻也舍不得离开。瓷砖的温度让贵利矢清醒了一会，但片刻之后一点凉意也被色欲捂热，把他拖回舒服的情色里。他伸出舌头，舔湿了地上的瓷砖。毋庸置疑，贵利矢想要接吻，也喜欢接吻，但他从不和人接吻，也许是放荡性生活的又一条底线。

“要……要射❤啊❤……被内射了……”

男人摸到贵利矢同时疲软下去的前端，松了口气，不被满足的九条医生可是很恐怖的。“今天的贵利矢也让人喜欢啊，”同事揉揉他的乳头，替他把按摩棒插回高潮中的肠肉，“那么明天见了，九条医生。”

“明天见❤”，被满足的医生躺在地上挥挥手。

回家是一个艰难的过程，贵利矢套上牛仔裤时这样想着。被淫液浸透的内裤湿哒哒的，完全没法继续穿，于是干脆丢掉，裤子又湿又冷，硬邦邦的布料贴在他的身上，简直马上又要高潮一次。

没办法，回家就好了，回家就可以洗个热水澡，然后玩点自己喜欢的。

他这样安慰自己然后骑到摩托车上。

可是高潮后的身体和摩托车不是多么好配合，贵利矢骑到半路不得不停下来，身体里燃起的欲火带着他七拐八拐走到一条暗巷，这可不是什么好地方，但是贵利矢还是跪下来开始抚慰自己，甚至开始期望有个人能路过并操他。

神明也许总是喜欢回应这种奇奇怪怪的愿望，贵利矢现在被三个男人围着，他仰起头，却连这几个人的脸都看不清，于是他选择放弃挣扎，乖顺的脱下自己的裤子。

“穿着白大褂啊，是医生吗？”

“医生，我们下面胀胀的，来给我们诊断一下吧？”说着一根阴茎就递到了他的嘴边。

贵利矢很想笑，他可是法医，看病的话只给尸体看，太好笑了，好笑到让他忍不住勾起嘴角。但在他清醒的时候没人能套出一句实话，被情欲淹没的时候同样也没人能做到，所以他笑了笑说:“好吧❤”

柔软的舌头沿着龟头舔过柱身，用力吮吸一下沉甸甸的囊袋，贵利矢的嘴巴被阴毛戳的发痒，但他还是大方的做了个深喉，收好牙齿用舌头和口腔挤压，小心的侍弄肉棒。早已开始流水的后穴如愿被填满，永不满足的肠肉裹住进来的阴茎，亲密的像本为一体。他舒服的想叫，可是喉腔被肉棒塞满了，只能发出几声呜咽。性瘾者上下两张嘴都被照顾，只好去揉捏自己的胸肉让快感加倍，可是抚慰自己的手很快被拉开了，乳头被一根坚硬滚烫的东西抵住蹭动，贵利矢知道那是什么，他满意的摇了几下屁股，前端又射了出来。


End file.
